


Cigarette Smoke

by starryeyedboxes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> You may know this as "Late Words". However, I decided to post this version instead, as the last one was highly edited to tone down some of the themes I had going on. This one is more raw and has everything it originally did when I first wrote it. I found it and forgot I had actually posted before, but this one is much better in my opinion.

When Mark discovered the young man sitting on the porch swing outside of his house, green hair ruffled about, he found himself more surprised than anything. It was awfully late at night -- half past one in the morning if he remembered the clock correctly, yet here Jack was, a crooked smile adorning his face as he wrung his fingers together out of nervous habit. Mark’s breath caught, but as the other’s eyes softened when they fell on him, he shakily let go of it. 

But, when Mark found himself tumbling towards the bed, his hands grabbing onto the collar of Jack’s shirt as they hit the sheets, he felt the desperation in his chest. The complete and utter sense of hopelessness swept through his veins, and when his fingers traced every crook and curve, he listened to the other’s almost breathless whine, music to his ears that he thought he had long forgotten. But he remembered. He remembered every single sound. 

As Mark’s mouth pressed open kisses on Jack’s collarbone, he felt everything around them melt away. How they got here was somewhat blurry, but for some reason felt all too familiar. As calloused shaking hands traced over his skin (must be from all the drumming Jack was doing nowadays), Mark felt himself sigh in harmony with Jack. It had been a long while since he had been able to touch him, but it was just as vivid as he remembered.

The mouth that left marks on his skin, kissed tender areas, and adorned his body was one that was not unfamiliar. Jack seemed to have felt the same way as he slightly shook when Mark’s hands ran across his bare skin, leaving sensations that felt like burning fire, reaching lower and lower, until finally -- finally the next step had been taken. 

By the end of the night, bruises, marks, tousled hair, and flushed skin were what both men sported. Mark watched Jack in the darkness, the man’s body slightly outlined by the light that crept through the hallway lamp long forgotten to be turned off. The bedroom door was cracked, only emitting a small amount of the pale yellow glow around him as Jack stood in front of it, disposing of what needed to be thrown away in the trash can behind the door. Mark’s heavy eyes followed each movement, fixated by the sight in front of him.

Sometimes he forgot just how great it was to have Jack around, even if they had never been romantically involved. Not officially anyway.

When the man turned around, his blue eyes meeting Mark’s on the bed, he gave another one of his charming smiles, one corner pulled higher than the other. It seemed to be slightly contagious as Mark felt his own lips meagerly curl upwards. Even though it was a small grin, Jack’s eyes softened, happy at the response. It was almost as if he wasn’t expecting a smile in return at all. 

Mark caught Jack’s eyes shift towards their clothes on the floor, and for a moment, his heart sunk. His thoughts immediately began racing about those eccentric blue eyes exiting the house before sunrise again, but when the other pulled his gaze from the pile, he crawled back into bed with Mark instead, his fingers tangling themselves in thick brown locks as he pulled him close. Mark’s head rested on his unclothed chest, the sound of Jack’s heartbeat still quickly beating. 

Mark wanted to just drown in this moment -- to just let the warmth envelop him, to allow one strong arm to cradle his head while the other hand ran a soft thumb in circles on his hip, to just let himself live in this comfortable darkness that he so badly wanted to last.

It had been so long. Too long. He continuously told himself not to get involved with Jack again. He was always left behind, never failing to come in second to the other's large wanderlust spirit as he played with his upcoming band.

But eventually the after haze had to come to an end as Jack finally stirred again, his lips pressing lightly on his head, whispering soft words, asking to go to their usual place. Mark simply nodded and dragged himself out of bed, his chest heavy. 

The beach was wonderful this time of morning. Sunrise would be soon, he was sure of it. His phone had been long forgotten back in his bedroom, but he knew he would have no need for it. All he needed was the glimmering stars above and the light hum of Jack's voice as they climbed up the rocks.

It didn't take them long to reach the bluff, the ocean waves hitting the shoreline with a loud but soothing roar. The sky was already beginning to turn orange, the sun threatening to cascade its light soon, the sky beginning to change color.

Mark leaned his elbows on the safety railing, letting out a quiet sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Jack hopped over the metal barrier so he could lean his back on it and still look out across the horizon. He looked as beautiful as Mark remembered. The Irishman had that certain glow to him no matter what. There was just always that spark of pure amazement that came with the energetic man, and if he were to be honest, he felt like there was no way he could ever get enough, no matter how many times he told himself to be cautious. It was as if he could get drunk on Jack every night for the rest of his life, and still feel like it was never satisfactory. 

Jack pulled out a cigarette and lit it, despite Mark's strong distaste for the awful habit. But he watched as smoke filled the air between them, the artificial white clouds filling his vision. He took in a sharp breath-- he would be lying if he said he wasn't fond of the smell, as peculiar as that was. Jack took another hit, leaned back, and closed his eyes, a look of serenity washed over him. 

However, the moment Jack’s gaze fell on Mark’s face, Mark felt his cheeks burn slightly, turning his head to avoid confrontation. Listening to the early seagulls flock and call on the sand below, he took in a sharp breath and soaked in the beautiful scene. But he knew it was only as beautiful as it was now because of his companion by his side. 

While the sea breeze whipped at Jack’s already messy hair, the drummer stepped in front of Mark, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards. The two shared a look, and when Jack ran his index finger alongside the bottom of Mark’s jaw, feeling the stubble underneath his touch, Mark watched carefully, their eyes never leaving each other. Jack’s fingertip traced down, lightly brushing across his neck, then across his collarbones, and finally back up, his thumb then pulling at the bottom lip. 

Mark’s eyelids fluttered shut, soaking in the delicate touch. He loved feeling this way. He missed feeling this way. 

Jack stepped closer, his left hand wrapping around Mark’s neck, cigarette still far away to protect him from getting burned, his right palm cradling the other’s cheek softly. When they shared a kiss underneath the cool air and orange sky, Mark could practically taste the cigarette, its foul flavor washing over his tongue. But no matter how terrible it felt, no matter how badly it tasted, Mark couldn't stop.

The kiss ended far too quickly for his liking, but Jack hadn’t pulled too far away. In fact, he felt the Jack's presence right next to his face, their cheeks skimming. 

An “I love you, Mark” was whispered ever so softly, the words delicate and gentle. He felt his heart still, even when some of the ash fell down the back of his shirt, burning the skin on its way down. 

It took a long moment, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Jack’s back, the head of green hair walking away from their spot on the bluff. Mark momentarily wondered if he was supposed to follow, ignoring the voice telling him to run after him, to pull him around and beg him to stay. 

But while he was too busy wondering what to do, his mind reeling at the words, he looked up, the sky turning to its usual blue. By the time he had made a decision, Jack was already gone, the sun high in the sky, cigarette stomped out on the ground, and Mark standing alone on the bluff before the crashing waves below.


End file.
